The present invention relates to hot air heating systems and, more specifically, to novel baseboard distribution units for use in forced hot air space heating systems.
Among the most popular space heating systems are those wherein a supply of air heated at a central location is conducted to the rooms or other spaces to be heated via appropriate ductwork. While such systems are effective for moving relatively large volumes of heated air quickly to the space being heated, particularly those of the forced hot air type, they are often characterized by relatively large and rapid fluctuation in ambient temperature, and/or by frequent on-off cycles of the burner and circulating fan(s). Since the heated air is discharged through floor, wall, or overhead registers, the areas nearest the registers will obviously be heated more rapidly than more remote areas of the room. Thus, heat distribution is uneven and therefore inefficient.
A curtain of warm air around the outside walls of a structure can provide an effective thermal barrier against entry of outside cold air. Present forced hot air systems, however, being essentially localized in the delivery of warm air do not provide such a barrier. Hydromic systems currently available provide a more effective thermal barrier, but are more expensive to install and are more subject to structural damage, such as leaks or frozen pipes, than forced hot air system. For structures already equipped with forced hot air systems, the cost of conversion to a hydromic system is normally too high to justify the offsetting in heating efficiency.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for distributing hot air for space heating purposes in a more efficient and economical manner.
A further object is to provide a forced hot air space heating system having components which may be installed and used in conjunction with an already existing central heating plant and ductwork.
Another object is to provide a forced hot air heating system wherein warm air is distributed evenly about the outside walls to form an efficient thermal barrier.
A still further object is to provide a hot air distribution system which supplies hot air to form a thermal barrier around outside walls without requiring more ductwork than a conventional forced hot air heating system.
Still another object is to provide a forced hot air distribution system of superior efficiency which is relatively inexpensive and easy to install.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.